


Nothing More ... Than a Bored Jack O'Neill

by Amilyn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-21
Updated: 2007-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyn/pseuds/Amilyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After "The Light" Col. O'Neill is stuck on a planet in a single building with nothing to entertain him for 2-4 weeks but his teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing More Annoying Than a Bored Jack O'Neill

Nothing More Annoying Than a Bored Jack O'Neill  
by Amy L. Hull

***

*plink*

*plink*

Daniel glanced over his shoulder, cursing himself as Jack smirked.

*plink*

"Jack, can't you find something constructive to do?"

"Nope." Another pebble pinged off the decorated urn. "Oh, and you lasted thirty-four minutes longer than yesterday."

*plink*

*plink*

Daniel gritted his teeth and focused on the hieroglyphs on the walls.

*plink*

Locking Jack in the palace's sex slave cells had occurred to him the first day but he decided it wasn't worth the payback.

"Loren!"

Countless pebbles streamed to the floor.

"Sweet. Ammo! Wanna join me, kid?"

*plinkplink*

Maybe some...creative...Goa'uld distraction would be worth the payback after all.

***


	2. Nothing More Persistent Than a Bored Jack O'Neill

Nothing More Persistent Than a Bored Jack O'Neill  
by Amy L. Hull

***

"Sir, could you bring my laptop from the next room?"

"Trying to get rid of me, Carter?"

"Yes, sir."

"Feeling insubordinate, are we?"

"Very much so, sir. You've been whistling 'She'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain,' 'Darling Clementine' and 'It's a Small World' for three hours. I've been trying to study this power converter."

"You *could* take a vacation, Carter. Two weeks on a Goa'uld pleasure planet--"

"--with nothing to do will make me go out of my mind."

Jack shrugged. "I'm doing fine."

"Oh?"

"Yep." He grinned, leaned his head back on intertwined hands, and resumed whistling.

***


	3. Nothing More Dangerous Than a Bored Jack O'Neill:  Requisitions

Nothing More Dangerous Than a Bored Jack O'Neill: Requisitions  
by Amy L. Hull

***

Day One  
Tools, alligator clips, electric wire, generator, Carter and Daniel's laptops, printer, paper, energy measuring devices, charcoal, rubbing papers, thirty of Daniel's books, box of rubber bands (500-count), naughty puzzles (over 1000 pieces)

Day Six  
Carter and Daniel's entire lab contents, cake (LOTS), potato chips, Gatorade (orange, purple or green--no yellow!), cases of beer

Day Seven  
Two GameBoys with connector cable and five game cartridges each, four super-soakers, poker chips, several decks of cards, portable DVD player, batteries, five seasons of The Simpsons

Day Ten  
Paintball guns, protective gear, four colors paintball pellets (10000 each)

Day Eleven  
Soap

***

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles for Partly. The idea in ch. 1 is from Merlin Missy, who saw it somewhere else first.


End file.
